Give me back my body!
by Naluma5
Summary: TRANSLATION. What would happen if you changed your body with your biggest enemy? Rose and Scorpius have always hated each other to death. Now they must live in the ther's bosy. Do you want to find ut who Basilisk is? Read if you want to laugh!


Hi! I'm here with this translation of the spanish fic ¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo! I hope you like it. The person who does the translation is **Patricia / Cuzes4ever. **Thank you so much Patri!

**Give me back my body!**

**Chapter 1: Change.**

Rose has always followed her father's advice, because of that and the fact that her best friend and cousin was friends with that Malfoy guy, she never talked to him.

She has always kept distance from him during the first years, she has always been the best student and she has always been better than him.

From forth year and so on, she started to hate him, h...e had been with every girl that passed in front of him; tall or short, blond or dark hair, more or less big. And she has never put through with men like that who used women for a little while. She couldn't stand those.

Even though her cousin was the same, he was still her best friend. Potter has shown he was a total snake.

-I don't know how you can like my cousin- Lia shrugs.

-I guess that because the same reasons half the female population does: Handsome, Slyhterin captain, charming, smart…

-Alright, alright… But he's still an idiot. I'm sure he keeps choosing all the air-headed girls- Rose tells her.

-I agree with you in that one- Lia has been her best friend ever since the first trip in the train, they both ended up in Ravenclaw and she think she has liked her cousin since she first saw him.

Well, the thing is that Rose has always competed with Malfoy to death, but since that sixth year she has been made captain of the Quidditch Ravenclaw team (she was chaser, just like Malfoy) and Albus was captain of Slytherin and played as a seeker. Rose had lost the Quidditch Cup by ten points and she hadn't been over it yet, because of that she had proposed herself to leave the Ravenclaw House on the top, just like that she would be happy. And if she had to step on Malfoy like the snake he was to get it, then she would.

**..::..::..::..::..**

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy wasn't like the rest of the Malfoys, yes he liked winning and yes, sometimes he was arrogant but he had nothing against the muggles nor the wizards born from them. He didn't care what his family had done in the past but it was hard for people to. He worked hard to get a respectable place in Hogwarts and he sweated to do so.

His father never liked talking to him about things related to the mark he wore on his left arm, but he, like his mother, has always been very curious and nothing stopped him from knowing.

Another different thing he had from the Malfoys was that he was friendly with the Potters, prove to that was that, since first year, he has been best friends with Albus Severus.  
>Albus never judged him and always got his back like no other, because of that, he earned his trust and loyalty.<p>

With the Weasleys, that was another thing. He couldn't stand that redheaded girl who was Potter's cousin, to his sight, she was excruciating. He hated people that had been given everything on a silver plate because he had to work hard to get the same. And she was stuck-up, she only wanted to get to the top, just like him. And like the Malfoy he was, he didn't like to lose. And every time the Weasley hurt his pride and ignored him IGNORED HIM!

Him, who was the Hogwarts heartthrob, the sex symbol, a Malfoy. And he knew how to work his charms on the ladies. He didn't think she was pretty. ¿He? No way… It was just… When you're in first year, you're still little and you don't think…

The thing was that this year he wouldn't settle for losing, because of that, a week after school starts, he was already in the library full of books. He was walking down the hallway when he came across someone, the books falling to the floor.  
>-I'm sorry- he said, rubbing his butt. He got up and went to help up the other person. He stopped dead in his tracks seeing the long red hair.<p>

-Are you just going to stay there?- said the Weasley.- Oh, it's you! I thought it was weird for you to know how to walk on two feet.

-Hey, Weasley, it wasn't my fault, to my sight you haven't avoided me neither!

-You don't yell at me, Malfoy!

-Neither do you, Weasley! Oh, wait, your highness, I must be happy that you're talking to me with such nice words…

-Don't you laugh at me, Malfoy

-Or what?- now the redhead was red to her eras because of the rage.

-Or I wouldn't like to be in your shoes.

-I wouldn't like to be in yours. Even though everything would be easy if they gave me everything on a silver plate.

-Are you saying that things are easy for me?

-I thought you were smarter, Weasley- the Weasley had a firm grip on her wand.

-You have no idea how it is to be me!

-You wouldn't last a second in my place- said Malfoy with his wand gripped tight. Then something happened. It was a magical blow-up between the two wands and a golden bow united them. Them both fell to the floor. There wasn't any harm done and they both took their things and ran without saying a word to each other.

**..::..::..::..::..**

Rose woke up like every morning and found weird that Lia hadn't woken up her yet, she was sleepy and she went to the bathroom with her eyes barely open. She got out of her pijamas and got into the shower. She felt weird. Her hair was very short, she looked down and saw that her breasts weren't there, in their place was a firm and very fit chest, and lower…

She screamed and got out of the shower to look into the mirror. It couldn't be true, it couldn't be true, it couldn't be…  
>-Malfoy, I know you're ugly but it's not like you have to scream like that so early in the morning…- said her cousin Al from the bathroom door with only some pants on.<br>On the other side of the castle, something similar was happening to certain redheaded girl/boy

**..::..::..::..::..**

If you like it and want more, you can leave us a review :)

Cuzes4ever & Naluma5


End file.
